moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Society for the Promotion of Zundrbar's Culture
Hill Dwarves Outside of Zundrbar was an organization that was formed in +1600, primarily with the former settlers of the island of Zeeland, who had fled after the sacking of Zeeland's capital, Zeestaad, in +1600 at the culmination of the Goblin Wars of Zeeland. The colonials were unable to find their way back to Zundrbar due to the harsh mountainous terrain and thus remained in Menethil Harbor and formed the underground organization. History In +1515, Sven Sootbeard announced plans to create the first maritime colony of Zundrbar. Instead of being powered by Zundrbarians, as the immensely inefficient Voortrekkers (for Zundrboek) had been, they were going to use regular Bronzebeard Dwarves for the venture. Many of them were recruited, however of the 750 settlers, around three hundred or so were Hill Dwarves. The Hill Dwarves settled in Zeeland, and taught the language to the regular Dwarves under orders from Sven Sootbeard. After teaching them the language and making it mandatory for it to be learned, after around three or so generations- the Dwarven lineages could speak Hill Dwarvish and practiced Hill Dwarven customs, making them essentially Hill Dwarves. Relationships formed between the "true" Hill Dwarves and "converted" Hill Dwarves as they settled on Zeeland. During the settlement of Zeeland on a nearby island, there was a troll ziggurat. The goblin slaves used revolted and fled, settling the southern part of the island of Zeeland. The Zundrbarians had settled the northern half, and both sides were centered around the major mountain in the center, which held vast reserves of exotic metals. Eventually, the two factions entered war, and without a steady stream of supplies and manpower, the Zeelanders succumbed after the capital city- Zeestaad, was sacked by the goblins. The sacking of Zeestaad killed around three hundred or so Zeelanders, and the remaining four hundred and fifty fled through the single port city. They fled back to Menethil Harbor, however they were unable to return to Zundrbar, primarily because most if not all of them were of mixed heritage between the mainland Dwarves and the Zundrbarians, but also because they did not know the way back, as these Dwarves had not seen Zundrbar. After sailing back, they formed an underground organization in Menethil, which included the chief explorer- Thorleif. The organization was known as, "Hill Dwarves Outside of Zundrbar," and welcomed mixed lineaged Hill Dwarves as well as former settlers. After the collapse of most of the colonies by +1750, the membership of the Hill Dwarves Outside of Zundrbar had reached its peak of around five hundred Hill Dwarves. During the War of Three Hammers, The Hill Dwarves outside of Zundrbar gathered their forces and aided in the repelling of the Dark Irons in Dun Algaz. Most if not all the Hill Dwarves were slain in the great battle, however they felled nearly twice their number in Dark Irons. After the Dark Irons acquired documents from one of the fallen corpses, they learned of the location of Zundrbar and invaded Zundrbar, vengeance in their hearts for their fallen comrades who fell in the Battle of Dun Algaz. Category:Zundrbar